


The calm before the storm

by Divinemoonprincessprime



Series: The Moon star's journey(part 1) [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: brainwashing aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinemoonprincessprime/pseuds/Divinemoonprincessprime
Summary: After a long and hard battle against Quintessa, the Autobots and their allies can rest finally. However Galaxy knows it's just begun.
Series: The Moon star's journey(part 1) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687963





	The calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> One more part before this section ends. The next part will take time for me to write since it will be wrapping up all the lose ends of this part. I have yet to decide if I should keep it in one big series or split it into two. I will figure that out later. Until next time bye

Galaxy was walking around the estate they gained after learning about the Cybertronian knights and Unicron. However she was looking for someone. More specifically Optimus. Galaxy knew he was hurting from what Quintessa made him do. 

She knew all about brainwashing and the negative effects of it. 

"That vile monster. She had no right to do that to Optimus." Galaxy muttered under her breath. 

The young woman searched all outside before looking inside. She soon found Optimus in the room she was shown with all the paintings and a few relics. 

"Optimus are you ok?" Galaxy asked walking over to him. 

"I am fine little one." Optimus replied looking at the painting of a battle with Dragonstorm involved. 

"Optimus I know that is a lie. I have dealt with brainwashing before and the repercussions of it." she told him.

Optimus then turned to her and saw her slightly scratched up face. He felt his spark drop because he was the cause of some of them. 

"Optimus I don't blame you for any injury you gave me. You weren't in control. You were a puppet being used for someone's amusement." Galaxy told him. 

"And yet I hurt you. I promised I would protect you and I failed." he told her. 

Galaxy's eyebrow twitched before summoning a book and throwing it at him. Optimus looked at her shocked before his eyes widened seeing tears in them. 

"You did not fail! There was nothing you could do! Quintessa turned you into a puppet! I don't blame you for anything that happened during that battle. Neither does Bumblebee." she snapped. 

Optimus then hugged her and Galaxy held onto him tight. He hated seeing her like this even though this time he was the one to cause this. 

"I'm sorry Galaxy. I did not mean to make you upset." he told her. 

"Then stop blaming yourself. Everyone knows it wasn't you in control." Galaxy told him still hugging him. 

Optimus sighed knowing this was a losing battle especially against the most stubborn human he knows. He then let go of her and held her shoulders. 

"Very well Galaxy. I do want to know something." Optimus said. 

"What's that?" she asked confused. 

Galaxy then paled realizing there were things that occurred while Optimus was away. One of them being a car chase in London getting to the sub. 

"What made you and Bumblebee decide to have a car chase getting to the submarine?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Well if they chased both of us they would have to decide who to follow. Plus it was fun." Galaxy replied with a sheepish grin. 

Optimus sighed and shook his head. He wasn't surprised that was the answer. Both Galaxy and Bumblebee end up in car chases a lot. 

"Why am I not surprised." he said and Galaxy smiled. 

She was glad she was able to snap Optimus out of it. A thought then came to her. 

"Optimus why did the staff react to my touch." she asked looking at him. 

Optimus then motioned her to follow him. He led her to a book with a inscription. Her eyes widened as she read it. 

"'When a child of the Moon and Stars touches the staff, it shall reveal itself and be theirs.' Optimus am I turning into a Cybertronian relic magnet?" Galaxy asked. 

"No. This was written centuries ago before we met and everything happened." he replied. 

"So this was a prophecy. Go figure. And I take it the staff is mine?" the young woman asked. 

"Yes. Which also means you alone command Dragonstorm." Optimus said with a nod. 

"Serena is going to flip when she hears about this." Galaxy said making Optimus chuckle with a smile. 

The two then left the room and went looking for the others. Except Ratchet found them first and dragged them to his med bay he set up. Galaxy attempted to squirm free but Ratchet simply ignored it. 

"Neither of you two are leaving my med bay until I am certain you both are in one piece." Ratchet said as Jazz, Ironhide and Bumblebee laughed. 

"I'm fine Ratchet!" Galaxy told the medic. 

"You were in the middle of that battle, both of you. And I want to make sure Quintessa did no permanent damage to Optimus physically." Ratchet stated. 

Galaxy huffed while Optimus smiled at her. 

"Is it me or do these battles just keep getting worse?" Bee asked. 

"No they are. With each fight a more deadly enemy makes an appearance." Ironhide said and Galaxy winced at that. 

"Great that is what happened to Serena and I before we met you." the human said looking at them. 

The five Autobots looked at each other concerned. Just what did Galaxy go through before meeting them. They knew of her magic and past life a bit but what happened must have been horrible for her and her sister. And they knew that because neither wanted to talk of what they went through. 

"I'm sure that's just a coincidence." Jazz said and Galaxy nodded before thinking. 

"Knowing our luck we'll probably be up against Unicron." she said shocking all of them. 

"Galaxy where did you hear that name?" Ratchet asked. 

"One of the books I was shown here mentioned him and that he was Earth's core." she explained. 

Optimus looked very concerned at that. In fact that was not good at all for the entire human race. 

"What happens if he wakes?" Ironhide asked. 

"I do not know. But something tells me Quintessa attempted to revive him." Optimus said. 

"So we stopped that but it still isn't good." Ratchet said going through his diagnostics. 

Galaxy was silently thinking. If Quintessa wanted to revive Unicron, then wouldn't Megatron know that. Unless she never told him her true intentions. The blonde then began to go over things in her head. 

She had seen the same red mark on Megatron as Optimus meaning she was using both brothers. 

"I think I just realized something." Galaxy said getting their attention. 

"And what's that?" Ironhide asked. 

"Quintessa was also using Megatron like a pawn. He had the same mark Optimus had on his face. She had both of them under her thumb." she said and they were shocked when it clicked for the too. 

"It seems we will have to speak to my brother about this." Optimus said. 

"He's going to be livid when he learns he was used as a puppet." Bee said and Galaxy nodded agreeing. 

She knew this meeting would not end well at all. Not in the slightest. 

_Two weeks later_

To say Megatron's reaction was tame was an understatement. Galaxy had practically dove for cover when he lost his temper. 

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WE WERE USED TO HELP REVIVE UNICRON!" he roared. 

Optimus was unfazed by his older brother's outburst and nodded. 

"Yes. We were both turned into her puppets. Except I was brainwashed and she nearly had me kill Galaxy and Bumblebee." he explained. 

Megatron looked at his brother as if he grew a second head. 

"Did I hear you right? Because I could have sworn you said you almost killed the girl and the bug." Megatron said and Optimus nodded once again. 

"It's true. Thankfully we snapped him out of it." Bumblebee said shocking Megatron. 

"I swore I muted you. No matter I am more shocked about what she almost made us do." the warlord said. 

"Yeah turns out he's Earth's core." Galaxy said next to a glaring Bumblebee. 

Optimus then turned his attention back to his brother. 

"Until Quintessa is defeated we need to have a truce. She is a threat to us all." Optimus said. 

"Very well. But once she's gone watch your back." Megatron said grinning. 

Galaxy shuddered at that. However a different person crossed her mind because something told her it wasn't Quintessa they should fear. It was someone much worse. 


End file.
